


i can be needy • gambino x ari

by tearadvocate36



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Childish Gambino (Musician), Hip Hop RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Ariana Grande, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Kissing, Mild S&M, Mild Smut, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song: needy (Ariana Grande)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearadvocate36/pseuds/tearadvocate36
Summary: ariana grande has caught feelings for her best friend and apprentice, childish gambino ages ago. bino always wants to help out ari 💞•••
Relationships: Ariana Grande/Childish Gambino, Ariana Grande/Donald Glover
Kudos: 4





	i can be needy • gambino x ari

**Author's Note:**

> includes  
> • leg grinding  
> • orgasm  
> • first kiss 💕

ariana has and always will be strong and composed, completely in the driver's seat at any moment. she'd never allow herself to be so distracted, or even lustful that she'd lose any of her self control. she certainly wouldn't let something along those lines happen in the presence of her friends, who look up to her and admire her. she especially wouldn't let anything happen near her closest mates.

that's what she wants to believe. maybe there are some times where she thinks that's the case, but more often or not, she's the one who ends up relying on her best friends, and even her apprentice, childish gambino. gambino's obviously more collected than she is, giving her a run for the belt she had barely earned herself. her feelings always seemed to become a mess around him. even though she was the one 'teaching' him more complex vocal melodies, he was often the one to point out her flaws (which only made her flustered more) her desire to teach him was partially fueled by her want to spend time with him, without revealing her true feelings. it gave her an excuse to be near the one she loved.

ariana is not nearly as strong and focused as the public assumes, any control she might have often gets thrown outside the window when she reveals how needy she is for anything. at that point, gambino is always willing to take care of her in any way, even when she can't admit her feelings herself. (which is more often then not) even just holding her close means a lot to her. it's not like either of them would think anything about it.

neither of them knew exactly how it happened this time, but gambino's arms were cradled around her, one hand on her back as ari wrapped both of her legs around one of gambino's, gently fidgeting against him. she didn't dare to open her mouth, but he knew the signs of her rising arousal.

they're close enough to realize when the other is subtle about anything. he stays quiet, not intending to tease her while she works off her hormones in any way she pleases. as she moves quicker, he can only imagine how red she must be now. he would be surprised if her face wasn't entirely flushed, her forehead damp with sweat as she continued to grind against him. the thrusts of her hips against his body only brought more friction, leaving her breathless. the whimpers from her mouth only made her feel more shameful then she already was. she lays her head on bino's shoulder, resisting the urge to moan out. there was absolutely no way that he didn't notice exactly what she was doing, but he still looked off in the distance, playing innocent as ari uses his leg to get off further. she looks up at his face, too shy to admit and confess that she wants him at that moment. she has to remain calm, strong and reliable at all times. or, at least she thinks that she has to. the soft throaty moan that comes along with her orgasm is just so pleasing, that he decides that he loves her even more. they both feel the warmth, and they turn towards each other and share a tender kiss in the moonlight.  
••••••••••

583 words

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated <3  
> this is my first fanfic i’ve posted :)


End file.
